¿Por qué no puedo decirte que te amo?
by AbSeLunita
Summary: Ciel hace un recuento sobre su relación con Sebby mientras está aprisionado. Basado al final del cap 8 de mi fic "Kuroshitsuji, historia alterna" Espero que les guste.


¡Hola! Se supone que este iba a ser un Drabble pero me extendí demasiado jeje

Como dije en el resumen, son los pensamientos de Ciel respecto a su relación con Sebby basada al final del capítulo 8 de "Kuroshitsuji, historia alterna", está narrada en primera persona. Espero que les guste.

Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece pero la historia sip.

* * *

¿Por qué no puedo decirte que te amo?

Aún recuerdo el primer día que nos miramos, yo encerrado como un perro y esos desgraciados burlándose de mí, entre sollozos levanté mi cabeza tu imagen no era bien definida ya que esas plumas negras no dejaban verte bien ¿Qué si estaba aterrado? Por supuesto que lo estaba.

Aun así fui firme en mi decisión cuando me preguntaste si quería hacer un contrato contigo, eso es algo de lo que no me arrepiento.

Llegaste para salvarme de una muerte segura, algo irónico ya que serías tú el que le dé fin a mi miserable vida.

En realidad mi vida junto a ti ¿Fue miserable? No, creo que no, fue todo lo contrario, tú me enseñaste todo lo que sé, más bien ambos aprendimos a hacer lo que nos correspondía durante el proceso.

Tú aprendiste a ser el perfecto mayordomo que eres y yo a convertirme en el "empresario y perro guardián" que soy.

Dejando todo eso de lado ¿Cuándo fue que me enamoré perdidamente de ti? Respecto a eso, no estoy seguro de cuando pasó tal vez fue desde que te vi.

Sé que dirán que solo soy un niño que no sabe siquiera abotonarse bien una camisa, es cierto, no lo sé.

Pero algo que sé claramente es que te amo.

Tenía mis dudas al principio, creía que solo me sentía así porque me hacía falta el amor de mis predecesores y cuando vi que ibas a besarme.

Pude ver en tus ojos ¿ternura? Cuando sentí por primera vez el roce de tus labios sobre los míos, no podía creer todas esas sensaciones que inundaron mi ser, pero te alejaste ¿estabas confundido? ¿O fue por haber perdido la compostura?

Quería escucharlo de tu boca pero a la vez me daba miedo escuchar una negativa, es por eso que no te pregunté directamente si me amabas y terminé preguntándote ¿Qué sentías por mí?

No querías responder y cuando lo hiciste me dijiste que no lo sabías, yo aferrado al escucharte decirlo cambié mi pregunta sobre ¿si sentías algo más por mí que no fuese relación demonio-contratista?

Dudaste pero finalmente respondiste sí.

No es el sí que quería escuchar, pero eso me bastó para saber que de algún modo el sentimiento era mutuo.

Sin embargo, aunque me hayas dicho que estás loco por mí no puedo evitar sentir dudas al respecto.

Y como no hacerlo, ¡si ni siquiera eres capaz de tutearme!

No tienes idea de cómo me gustaría que me dijeras Ciel aunque sea una sola vez, para ti solo soy tu "amo o tu cena".

Eso me duele ¿sabes? No me arrepiento de haber formado un contrato contigo, al contrario, me hacía muy feliz saber que mi alma iba a ser tuya y digo "iba" porque a estas alturas no sé qué va a ser de mí estando aquí encerrado, ya que por desgracia no puedo llamarte.

No me arrepiento de nuestra relación, lo que realmente me duele es saber que probablemente nunca escuche decirte que me amas, tanto como yo a ti.

Muchas veces he sentido la necesidad de decírtelo, sobre todo esa vez que estuviste a mi lado cuando tuve el ataque de asma por culpa de mi sueño. ¿Realmente te preocupaste por mí? O solo porque "soy tu cena" actuaste de esa manera.

Odio tener dudas, a pesar de que siempre eres tierno conmigo a pesar de siempre estás pensando que es lo mejor para mí, eso incluye el no darme pastel de chocolate antes de la cena, odio mi indecisión cuando tus dulces besos me demuestran todo lo contrario.

La noche cuando casi me iba a entregar a ti, mis dudas se hicieron más presentes y antes de pudiese responder tú ya habías atacado mis labios con fiereza, sentía todo mi pequeño cuerpo arder, la sensación de estar junto a ti fue única.

Por desgracia los recuerdos que creí haber enterrado para siempre salieron a flote, te pedí que pararas y lo hiciste, no me obligaste a nada más, ¿realmente me amas? ¿Fue por eso que te detuviste? ¿O esperas hacer mi alma más apetecible aún? Honestamente no lo soportaría.

Y vuelvo a lo mismo, tu eres un demonio ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una farsa? Esos son mis miedos y mi incertidumbre.

Es por eso que no puedo decirte que te amo, porque la respuesta es muy sencilla quiero que seas tú el que lo diga primero.

* * *

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? A mi parecer Ciel siente que su fin está cerca, es por eso que piensa todo esto.

¿Ustedes qué creen?

Si les gustó regálenme un review please!


End file.
